1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to methods and systems for media file management, and, more particularly to methods and systems for music segmentation, and generating and/or presenting media data for a group of media files.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable devices, such as handheld devices, have become more and more technically advanced and multifunctional. For example, a handheld device may have telecommunications capabilities, e-mail message capabilities, an advanced address book management system, a media playback system, and various other functions. Due to increased convenience and functions of the devices, these devices have become necessities of life.
Currently, a handheld device may provide image capturing (picture-taking) capabilities operating like a digital camera, and picture takers can use the image capturing (picture-taking) capabilities of the device to take images and/or videos. Due to the convenient function, taking pictures with handheld device has become a very common behavior.
Generally, the files of images and/or videos are classified into folders which are managed by a file management system of the device. Conventionally, users can distinguish between the folders according to the folder names. In some cases, it is difficult to locate a specific folder when a large amount of folders are in the device. Currently, a thumbnail corresponding to one or few images in a folder can be shown on the icon corresponding to the folder, thereby helping users to distinguish between the folders. However, the thumbnail corresponding to one or few images cannot show the complete picture of the folder. It is still hard to locate a specific folder when a large amount of folders are in the device.